Not that kind of girl
by Nekohime17
Summary: Hinata is not a fan girl.. no no no.. she's not that kind of girl that goes after a guy just to get close to him and admire him for his sexy body but what will happen if she meets this certain famous rock star and finds herself in love with him? SASUHINA!
1. The extra ticket

**Not that kind of girl: Chapter 1: The extra ticket**

* * *

Konnichiwa!! I'm so excited… I'll like to present you my third SASUHINA called…. _NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL… _the title is based after a song by JoJo so thanks 'Obsession no es amor' for helping me name this story!!

So please ENJOY!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**The extra ticket**

Sakura and Ino have been fans of a famous rock star named Sasuke Uchiha. They always talk about him and make people annoyed by just squeaking his name.

"Uchiha Sasuke is so hot!!"

"No, he's gorgeous and sexy!!"

Both of the girls always debate over how hot he is or how sexy he looks with his new outfits.

This can get even worse for Hinata.

Hinata herself doesn't like that 'hot sexy rock star'. She thinks fandom in a waste of time and money. She just hates listening to Sakura and Ino's conversations on what they bought and how much it cost.

"He looks so sexy in this pose!!" Sakura squeals, "What do you think Hinata-chan?" Sakura shows the picture to Hinata.

It was a picture of Sasuke Uchiha standing in a cascade. Water falling to his medium long raven hair, making him look sexy. He doesn't have a shirt on so he's showing his six packs and he's wearing back leather pants, unzipped and he's making a seductive look with a crooked smile.

Hinata just stares at the picture and blushes as she sees his pants unzipped and showing his mid section.

"I-ummm…" Hinata doesn't respond and Ino gets in between.

"Why you showing her the picture if she doesn't like Sasuke-kun!?" Ino takes the picture away from Sakura.

"INO YOU PIG!!" and Sakura jumps on top of Ino.

Hinata just stares at them still blushing. She can't take the picture out of her mind. She had to admit he looks hot with his raven hair all wet and without his shirt and showing his six packs.

But she didn't admit to them that she thought he looked hot.

-The next day-

Ino walked over to Hinata; who was sitting in a tree in the park. Hinata turned to Ino and saw her looking gloomy and sleepy.

"Ino-chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked curious.

"I stood up all night trying to call the radio station because they were giving away four tickets to meet Sasuke-kun in person…." She sighed and looked at Hinata disappointed, "But I accidentally fell asleep and I didn't get to win the tickets…."

"That's okay Ino-chan, there's always next time…" Hinata told her with a sweet smile. She actually didn't care, but she didn't want to be mean either.

"No… there's not going to be a next time… Sasuke-kun is not coming to Konoha anymore… tomorrow is going to be the last time he's coming…" Ino looked at Hinata and tears fell from her eyes…. Hinata just sighed.

At that, moment Sakura went up to them with a happy smile and panting fast.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata innocently asks like telling Sakura if she's okay. But Hinata just didn't what to deal with the crying Ino.

Sakura looked at Hinata really excited and turn to look at Ino.

"I WON THE TICKETS!!" Sakura screams really loud like if she was getting murdered and asking for help.

Ino just stared at her in shock, "YOU BITCH!!" she obviously stopped crying.

Ino was getting ready to attack her until Sakura stops her and…

"Don't worry… you are going with me too…"

Ino smiled and embraced Sakura. She started jumping up and down in excitement as she embraced Sakura and screamed 'Yay' along with it.

Hinata started to giggle as she saw how excited both of the girls were. She just wished she could be as excited as them but because she's not like that, she prefers a quiet place with nature along with it.

Ino and Sakura stop jumping and turned serious.

"But who's going with us?" Ino asks.

"I already ask Tenten and she said okay…. You want to ask Temari?"

"No… I don't like her…" Ino said in a conceded pose with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Then who should we take!?" Sakura asked and looked at Hinata.

Hinata just blushed at her gaze. Ino followed Sakura's gaze and frown as she saw she was looking at Hinata.

"NO! Not Hinata… she doesn't like him anyways…"

"Okay… so we'll take Temari!" Sakura said with a big smile across her face.

"OH HELL NO!! NOT THAT BITCH!!" Ino said looking at Sakura with crimson eyes… you could say she turned to a succubus by now (and I mean the devil himself).

"Why not her?" Sakura innocently asked as she walked over to Hinata; which was staring at Ino scared. Sakura was not mad but she wanted to get away from Ino since she thought Ino will actually kill her with those crimson eyes, but obviously… Sakura will kill her too in the process.

Ino manage to calm herself and turn to look at the girls.

"She took Shikamaru away from me…" Ino said as she turned to Sakura like if she was confessing that it was the end of the world.

Sakura started laughing so hard, she almost wet herself. Hinata just put her head down and started to laugh to herself.

"What's so funny!?" Ino asked annoyed and looked at the two girls with her arms across her chest.

"….." No response from both of the girls. Sakura stood up and then fell to the floor all of the sudden. You couldn't see Hinata's face but she was just shaking which meant that she was laughing really hard.

"I ASKED WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Sakura stopped laughing and Hinata just put her head up and saw flame all over Ino's body. Ino was totally mad.

"Nothing…." Sakura said and turn to the tree and giggle a little. She still was laughing by the fact that Ino liked Shikamaru who thinks girls are 'troublesome' and is always lazy and sleepy like an old man.

Hinata just looked at the scary Ino with a flush across her face. She thought it was funny that a 'pretty' girl like Ino liked Shikamaru. For Hinata, Shikamaru was not even hot or sexy for a girl like Ino but she knew that a tomboy like Temari, Shikamaru was perfect.

"So… who is going with us?" Sakura asked breaking the silence but wanted to laugh. Ino just glare at her with a frighten stare.

"I dunno…" Ino said and jerk her head to her left since.

"Let's just take Hinata…" Sakura begged and turn to Hinata and back to Ino, "Anyways… she doesn't like him so it's going to be a competition of three girls and not four…."

Ino turned to Sakura in curiosity.

Hinata wanted to say something but she couldn't. She obviously didn't want to go to meet 'Sasuke Uchiha'. He's the last thing in her mind. She wanted to speak but she couldn't because she was already scared of Ino and imagine Sakura… it's going to be ten time worst then Ino… so she just didn't say anything.

'Your right… let's take Hinata then…."

Sakura smile and Hinata just sigh; she wished that death took her away to 'happy land' at this moment. _'Can this day get any worse!?' _Hinata thought as she saw Sakura handing her the ticket but decided to keep it since she knows Hinata will just give it away and not go.

**

* * *

**

Author's note

Okay… so did you enjoy this chapter? I didn't exactly like it but I guess I'm going to like the up-coming chapters…. I don't exactly know Ino but I tried to keep her in character…. I'm barely in vol. 29 in the Naruto series but I never actually paid attention on Ino since she's not my fav. Character…. (Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee are…. Hehehe)

So… please leave a review…. I want at least four reviews to know if you like it or hated it… I just don't care but if I do get reviews… I'll try to post the next chapter soon…. If no, I'll just abandon this story because I still have a lot of stories to finich…

Well as that said… JA NE!!


	2. That night

**Not that kind girl: Chapter 2**

Sorry! I didn't update this story soon… it's just that I went on vacations to Mexico and I practically forgot about this story. The only stories I was working on were 'I already forgot you' which is going to end real soon and 'Please, cover me bleach' which is going to end soon too. Of course, when those two stories are done, I'm going to start paying more attention on this story and the other stories I practically abandoned!

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

**That n****ight**

Hinata couldn't sleep that night. She knows that tomorrow she's going to be forced to go and meet _that _rock star. She turned to her left side and rested her head on her pillow as she sighed. She really doesn't want to go. What's she going to do anyways!? She's not even going to talk to him or ask for his autograph or even take a picture with him. Maybe yeah, she might take a picture with him but that's it! It's not like she's going to turn like a fan girl and act like she's his biggest fan.

"Urgh!" She said as she closed her eyes really hard. She really wants to sleep peacefully but she can't. She should've said no when Sakura suggested taking her with them.

She finally stands up from her bed and walks over to her cousin's room. Her cousin's name is Neji, he likes to wake up early in the mornings and she knows he must have some sleeping pills that knock him to sleep. How does she know this? She has a little sister named Hanabi that loves to disturb him before he goes to sleep. Because she disturbs him, he doesn't sleep well and wakes up in the morning really tired. So he decided to buy sleeping pills and when Hanabi disturbs him, he's already falling asleep.

"Neji…" She whispered harshly as she stood in his bedroom door. She started to knock and knock but he didn't open the door. Of course, he doesn't wake up until it is 6 in the morning, nobody or anything can wake him up thanks to those pills. It was just weird that he always wakes up at 6 and on time.

She decided to walk in his room. She didn't bother tip toeing because she knows he's not going to wake up, or that's what she thought.

"Who's there!?" Neji suddenly woke up and looked at the silhouette in front of him. He said it so calm like if he was not scared but Hinata knew his tone and he was definitely scared.

"N-Neji… I-it's me… H-Hinata!" She stuttered at her response.

"Hinata?" he suddenly lost his calm tone as he said her name in surprise, "I thought it was Hanabi!" She blushed as he said that. "What are you doing here?" He curiously asked her. _Is she trying to do something sinful to me! _He thought as he saw her silhouette.

"I-I… can't f-fall a-asleep!" She confessed and as he heard her response he blushed. He surely blushed. _So I was right, she did come to do something sinful to me!_ Ohhh… Neji.

"Wait! Wait Hinata!" He practically screamed as he stared waving his hands in front of her, "You're not sleeping with me!" He nervously snapped at her and when she heard that, she turned beat red. He definitely had it all wrong.

"I-I didn't c-came t-to s-sleep w-with you!" to her it was a scream but he heard it as a whisper.

"Ohhh…" He surely felt embarrass, "So what are you doing here Hina?" He calmly asked but in a playful tone. He always gives that tone to her when he's feeling sorry or calls her 'Hina' when he's feeling curious by her impulses.

"I w-was w-wondering…" She shyly said and went one, "Can I have o-one of y-your s-sleeping p-pills?" she started playing with her fingers nervously. She never likes to ask for anything especially to her overprotective cousin not to mention her scary little sister.

When he heard what she really wanted, he quickly got up from his bed and walk over to a cabinet. He started to look for the pills completely in the dark and as soon as he found them, he throws them to Hinata.

"Take all of them!" He said as he got back on his bed and started to put his blanket on top of him.

"W-why?" She asked as she looked at the pills and back to Neji.

"I'm scared of them!" He quickly confessed, "Hanabi got mad at me because I started taking those pills and made a homemade trap for me on my sleep. The next day let's just say it wasn't pretty!" He rested his head on his pillow and tucked in to his blanket.

"Oh…" Hinata says and looks at the pills.

"Since that day, I stopped taking sleeping pills…" He quickly finishes up and raised a hand to the air, "Night Hinata!" he waved his hand and she knew he was telling her to leave already. She did what he wanted so she walked out of the room.

"Night Neji…" She shyly says and when she was about to close the door, she slightly looked at the pills and gasped because she forgot to tell him,

"Thanks Neji!" She quickly says.

"No prob!" He responded and she knew it was no problem since he was just going to leave them there in his cabinet or even throw them away.

She quickly closes his door and runs to her room. Once inside her room, she got a cup and filled it with water since she had a jar and a cup ready each day on her room just in case she felt thirsty since she doesn't like to go to the kitchen. She got two pills, just in case, and lifted her head up to put them to her mouth and dirty them. She goes to her bed and puts her blanket on top of her as she rested her head on her pillow. As minutes passed, she felt the pills taking effect so she went to closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**--**

The next day Hinata opened her eyes and they were hit by a stream of light from the sun. She tried to focus her sight as she turned to her window and that's when it hit her.

_Knock- Knock _

Hinata focus her sight on her window and she saw Ino, Sakura and Tenten with bags on their hands knocking on her window. She walked over to her window and opened it and the three girls practically run inside.

"W-why didn't y-you guys u-use the f-front door?" Hinata asked nervously as she saw the girls gasping for air.

"A little double of you that looks much like a monster said she'll let us in if we're her slaves for a week!" Ino suddenly snapped. Hinata blushed as she said that.

"I-I'm s-sorry! She's my sister…" Then, Tenten walked up to Hinata.

"I feel sorry for you!" Tenten said as she rested her elbow to Hinata's shoulder, "You have an overprotective cousin and a scary little twin!" Hinata slightly laughed as Tenten said that but he feels she must not make fun of her family, that's her family way.

"S-so what a-are y-you g-guys doing h-here?" Hinata whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

"We are here to play dress up for tonight!" Sakura excitedly screamed as she run to Hinata, "We brought clothes for the four of us!"

_Four of us!? _That passes throw Hinata's mind as she saw that the three girls showed her the bags they brought with them.

"You go first Hinata!" Ino said and the three girls started to corner her to the wall like zombies wanting to eat her brain.

_OHHH NO!! _Hinata practically screamed out of her mind as she saw them cornering her.

"Ohhh yes!" Ino said like responding Hinata.

**Author's Note**

So what did you think? It was funny, ne? I like the part where Neji started thinking wrong stuff about Hinata! About Sasuke? Don't worry; he's going to come out next chapter! I know some off you are desperate for that!

For those who live in the LA area, Las Vegas or the San Diego area; did you feel the earth quake this morning (Tuesday, July 29, 2008 at 11:48 am)!? I was asleep when it happen since I was the whole midnight in the internet! So yeah, the earthquake woke me up and since everybody is kind of dumb in the morning once they wake up, I was staring at the window since it was trembling and my whole house was shaking. I actually thought that somebody was knocking my window but then my dad went in my room and screamed that it was shacking. I instantly got up and I fell to the floor XD. It was just hilarious. My family still kept teasing me the whole day because I fell. What happen to you if you felt the earthquake!?

Well, I hope I can up-date real soon!

JA NE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Neji and his secret band

**Not that kind of girl**

Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't post this chapter as soon as possible. My dad took my internet away for a week and I just took that time to write and write so here it is…. CHAPTER 3!!

And yeah… I made it extra long! So this is a warning! XD

P.S. SORRY for that other confusion! My mean teacher almost catch me... if she does she'll give me detention! SORRY AGAIN!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

**Neji and his secret band**

Hinata didn't know what to do except run for her life. She started running all over her room because Ino, Sakura and Tenten were after her. Since the three girls are fans of Sasuke Uchiha, she knows they are going to make her look like a model.

"Hinata…come on! Let us help you look pretty!" Sakura stopped chasing Hinata and then Ino and Tenten did the same thing. Hinata stopped and then she saw the slight evil grins the three girls did and she quickly run out of her room.

_Where to go!? Where to go!? _She thought as she run through the hallways. She saw Hanabi's room and was about to walk in but then she noticed it was looked. She started to run again and went down stairs. As she caught a glimpse of Neji's room, she runs up to it. Of course he will protect her. Luckily the door wasn't lock, but when she got in, Neji was not even in there.

"Where is he!?" She asked herself. It was just weird that he was out since he just goes to train, then he returns and stays in his room the rest of the day. But what she needed to worry about right now was hide from those fashion freaks! If they find her they are going to make her their project.

She runs to the closet but she couldn't even open it! He must had locked it so that Hanabi doesn't do anything to his clothes even Hanabi does that to her too! _I should lock my closet too! _She thought when she was going to get out of his room but something caught her ears….

"_Hey baby… how you doing?_"

Hinata all of a sudden heard someone singing. She tried to listen from where it was coming but it disappeared. _Must have been my imagination! _She laughed to herself as she was about to get out of Neji's room but then she heard music playing live. It sounded so far away but it felt really close. She took a last look of Neji's room and it somehow sounded like it was coming from inside. She sighs to herself and then she got out from his room but when she closed the door, the music all of the sudden disappeared in thin air.

She was totally confused, was it her imagination or was it really coming from Neji's room?

She opened the door to test her theory and the instant she opened it, the music re-appeared. She got in the room again and closed the door behind her really shut. She tried her hardest to hear where the music was coming from but she ended in the floor. She concentrated as she leaned at the floor and she was right, the music did come from that room! She concentrated more on the music to hear if anybody was singing and she catch a little bit…

"_If I couldn't see your smile…_" Then she heard someone stop the music and screamed "From the top!" but what catch her attention more was that they said "Neji…"

She was shocked now! Was Neji playing the music or was he listening to a CD. What had her more confused was that she remembers Ino and Sakura saying those same words while singing a song from that rock star. Was he even a soloist or was he in a band?

She then rest in the floor. She was really tired from all that running. She should really hide right now but all of this is just too weird. Today she has to go meet a rock star and now she finds out that Neji might have a secret band that maybe nobody knows about –maybe Hanabi of course.

She started to stretch herself even though she was laying down on the floor. She put her hands up and stretched them too but when she dropped them to the floor, she hit something hard. She quickly turns to look at it and she look at it confused. Something was under the carpet and she doesn't know what it is. It felt so hard like if it was metal. She quickly positions herself as she kneels up to it and then saw that the carpet was slightly cut. She pulls from where is cut and amusingly almost the whole carpet was pulled to reveal a secret passage way. She saw the metal thing and it was a handle to open the door so she pulls it, and hears the music coming from really loud there so she goes in.

It was not dark but it was slightly dark since it didn't have that much light but she can see. She was going down on some stairs sneaky. She doesn't want to get caught. She turned to a side and then the stairs ended to show some ground now. She was about to make a turn again but before she did she just pulled her head to see if there was anyone there but when she look she saw Neji with Naruto (her ex- crush) and some other blond guy with bushy eyebrows singing and playing instruments.

Neji was on the left side while playing a guitar and singing. Naruto was singing in the middle while playing the tambourine. The blond guy with bushy eyebrows was in the right side playing a guitar and singing not that many parts, mostly the backgrounds. There was somebody playing the drums but Hinata couldn't see him or her really well since it was darker on the back.

Then all of a sudden it turned quiet because Neji stopped playing and veins were popping out from both sides of his face. Hinata quickly gasped at that and Neji pointed to where she was. _Ohhh no! They catch me! _She started to run up the stairs but Neji and Naruto caught her.

"What are you doing here Hinata!?" Neji asked her calm but she knew he was mad.

"I-I w-was j-just t-trying t-to h-hide f-from I-Ino and S-Sakura!" she stuttered as she jerked her head down and didn't look at Neji.

"What did you saw?" Neji quickly asked referring to them playing instruments and singing.

"N-nothing…" She responded and he knew it was a lie.

"Hinata…?" he asked as he grabbed her chin and lift her head up to look at him.

"I-I saw…. y-you… playing with a b-band…" She said as blushes appeared in her face.

"Just leave her alone…." Hinata quickly turned to look at who said that and it was the blond bushy eyebrows guy. His voice was like velvet yet a little bit husky. His eyes shinned the color of the sky and you could say he was better looking than Lee. He smirked at her as he saw her starring, "Hey…" he said and Hinata blushed.

"H-hey…" she shyly responded and Neji let go off her chin as she jerked her head down to hide her blushing.

"Alexander… she saw..." Neji instantly snapped. Alexander quickly turned to Hinata and looked at Neji again.

"So… just let her see…" Alexander calmly said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said and Alexander and Neji looked at him, "Anyways she doesn't know our secret!" Naruto quickly adds and Neji hits him in the head.

"Dobe…" Alexander adds with a smirk and then turned to Hinata. "So… umm… Hinata…" Hinata blushed even more, "Wanna see us play?" Hinata turned to Alexander and just nodded. He smirked at her once more and then grabbed her hand. "Then come on…" and Hinata blushed.

They walked to where the small stage is and he sited her in an old dusty couch. She looked at him and he let her go. She looked at her finger while she played with them and then looked at Neji; who grabbed his guitar, and Naruto; who grabbed his tambourine and grabbed the mic. She then turned to Alexander and she blushed as he met her gaze. Alexander just smirked and grabbed his mic.

"Ready Hinata?" he asked and she blushed even more but she just nodded. "Okay…" he quickly said and turned to Naruto.

"1…2…3…" Naruto said and they were going to start playing but Alexander quickly stopped.

"WAIT!" he said as he stopped playing and turned to Neji and Naruto who turned to him confused.

"What do you want teme!?" Naruto quickly snapped to Alexander.

"I have an idea…" Alexander said as he eyed Neji.

"What is it?" Neji asked calmed but he was definitely mad.

"Lets get off the stage and lets play in front of Hinata…" Alexander calmly said and Neji frowned.

"No!" Neji quickly said. He didn't like the idea of playing in front of Hinata.

"Then I will get of the stage and play for her…" Alexander quickly said.

"Fine… do as you want but Ita- I mean James is not going to be happy you hear Sasu- I umm Alexander…" Neji was disappointed as of right now. He knew he was about to blow their cover all because of his stupid temper. Alexander just eyed Neji and turned to Hinata who looked at the three of them confused and then eyed the drummer.

"You are lucky you didn't mess it up…" Alexander said and Naruto looked at the two of them and then concentrated his gaze on Hinata.

"We should take a brake…" Naruto said and Neji and Alexander looked at him in shock.

"Finally you think of something useful… dobe…" Alexander smirked and Naruto just looked at him in rage.

"I HATE YOU TEME!" Naruto snapped as steam got out of his ears but Alexander ignored him and walked down the stairs to Hinata. Naruto controlled himself and stayed in the stage playing scales with Alexander's guitar and Neji joined him.

--

"Hinata…?" Alexander said as he sited down next to Hinata. Hinata slightly looked at him and then quickly turned to look at her fingers, "So you didn't know that your cousin had a band?" he added. She looked at him and blushed.

"N-no I umm didn't…" She responded and he just smirked.

"So how did you found this place?" He curiously asked.

"I-I was t-trying to hide…" She responded still looking at her fingers.

"From who?" He amusingly asked.

"My umm friends…" Hinata giggled as she responded and Alexander laughed a little.

"Why though?" He asked while he still was laughing.

"They umm..." She got a little comfortable since she stopped stuttering and looked at him, "They want to make me their next project!" she laughed a little and he just stared at her in curiosity.

"What do they want to do to you?" he asked.

"They want to make me look pretty for tonight…" she responded and his gaze turned a little serious.

"Where are you going tonight?" He asked her and his gaze turned a little deep. She blushed at his sudden move.

"They umm w-we a-are going t-to meet this rock s-star…" Sadly she started to stutter again and she dropped her gaze.

"What's his name?" he asked as he slightly grabbed her chin to look at her.

"S-Sasuke U-Uchiha…" Hinata shyly responded and in the mention of that name, Alexander looked at her in shock.

--

Neji couldn't stop staring at Alexander and Hinata. He was debating with his head on going over there and grabbing Alexander and punch him or just grab Hinata and get her out of here and out of Alexander's sight, but he knew he just couldn't. He knows James is going to get mad at him and even kick him out of the band since James is the manager and Alexander's big brother.

"Naruto?" Neji asked as he eyed Naruto and Naruto stopped playing Alexander's guitar.

"What?" Naruto quickly asked. As Naruto responded, Neji eyed the drummer and started whispering to Naruto.

"Do you know at what time is this meeting thing?" Neji asked.

"No but I just know is tonight…" Naruto responded and Neji sighed and quickly gazed at Alexander and Hinata.

"I hope Sasuke doesn't tell Hinata our secret…" Neji said and then eyed Naruto.

"True… but you almost did!" Naruto said as he eyed Alexander and Hinata then back to Neji.

"I know but don't tell James about this…" Neji instantly said.

"Itachi? Don't worry!" Naruto said as he gave Neji a thumbs up.

"Thank…" Neji smiled and grabbed his guitar to practice his parts of the music while Naruto started practicing the scales in Alexander's guitar.

"Neji?" Neji turned to look at who was calling him and it was their drummer.

"What is it Temari?" Neji quickly asked. _Did she heard?_ He thought as he swallowed a lump of saliva in his throat.

"I don't care that you guys sound like 'The Shinobis'…" She stopped and looked at her side and back at Neji in rage. "I'm getting out of this band since I agreed to join because I thought we were going to make our own music not sing music from 'The Shinobis'!"

She sighed and Naruto stopped playing the guitar and looked at Neji.

"I'm sorry Temari but we can't sing any new music of our own…" That's all the Neji could find as an excuse. He will never tell her the reason they play the same music as 'The Shinobis'.

"Bye… I'm out of here!" She gets down the stage and gets out of that place from a window.

"I thought you were going to tell her!" Naruto snapped.

"Are you crazy? I will never tell her our secret since she's a fan…" Neji responds as he started to play the G note on his guitar. "I feel bad for her though since we used her as drummer for rehearsals…"

"True!" Naruto responds and started playing the B flat scale all over again.

"She will never find out I'm Chad, you are Edward and Alexander is Sasuke…"

--

"Urgh! Where's Hinata!?" Ino was irritated already. They have been looking for Hinata everywhere and they haven't found her.

"I don't know but let's look in Neji's room…" Tenten instantly responded.

"True!" Sakura cheerfully said, "We still haven't look in there…" and Ino sighed.

"Let's just not take her!" Ino said as she eyed Sakura and Tenten.

"Unless you want to take Temari…" Sakura suggested.

"Okay…" Ino agreed with Tenten, "Let's look in Neji's room…"

"Okay…" Sakura instantly giggled and turned to Tenten who was still cheerful even though they have been looking for Hinata almost an hour now.

"What's the matter Tenten?" Sakura curiously asked.

"I just can't wait to meet 'The Shinobis'" Tenten smiled in excitement and Sakura giggled.

"Who is your favorite?" Sakura asked though she thinks Tenten's favorite is Sasuke.

"Chad…" Tenten practically squeaked in her response and Sakura giggled.

"Cute but he reminds me of Neji…." Sakura said.

"True!" Ino agreed.

"To serious…" Sakura added and Tenten just eyed them.

"But he's not Neji!" Tenten snapped and Ino and Sakura laughed.

"Duh!" both of the girls said and they started laughing then Tenten joined them.

"Who is you favorite Sakura?" Tenten then asked and looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke and Edward!" Sakura instantly said and she squeaked at the end.

"And you Ino?" Tenten then looked at Ino.

"Sasuke and the band manager…" Ino cheerfully responded.

"Itachi!?" Tenten and Sakura asked in shock. Ino never told Sakura than she liked Itachi too.

"Yup!" Ino happily responded and then eyed Tenten and Sakura as she turned serious, "Got a problem with that?"

"No…" Tenten calmly said as she turned to the stairs and the hall that leads to Neji's room.

"Me neither…" Sakura said and slightly looked at Tenten then back to Ino, "but he's too old for us though…"

"So…" Ino said, "but he's for me though and I like old…" and then she giggled.

They went down the stairs and then went in the hall and the three girls smiled as they saw the door to Neji's room.

"You think she's there?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Ohhh she'll be there…" Ino responded instead.

"Neji didn't go training today and he's there too… he might be hiding her…" Tenten then said.

"True…" Sakura said as an evil smile appeared in her face.

"Get ready Hinata cause we are going to find you!"

**Author's Note**

HAHAHA…. SO WHAT YOU THOUGHT!? Be honest! I wanna know what you think of Neji and his whole band secret! Come on tell me! Press the 'go' button and tell me what you think… I'll be happy if you do!

JA NE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

I HOPE YOU DID ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!


End file.
